


Let your dirty mind wander

by Loveletter_from_1979



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jon and Robb are BFFs, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Minor Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa is a Lolita, jonsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveletter_from_1979/pseuds/Loveletter_from_1979
Summary: Robb brings his sister Sansa to London after they lost their parents in a car accident. They will share the place with Jon - Robb´s BFF and here it starts… longing looks, sexual tension and a lot of confusion. Jon is fascinated by Sansa, a 16 year old teenager who knows how to drive him wild but she is also a lost girl - without her parents, without a home, without friends...





	1. The Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic and I never thought I would get here. I love to read fanfic since a while but I never imagined to post my own stuff. So here we go…  
> Please be gentle, especially because English is not my first language!
> 
> If you have any ideas or helpful critic, contact me!
> 
> I am working a lot so I can not tell you when I will update - but my aim is to finish this story :)
> 
> Have fun and enjoy life :D

Jon woke up jerkily in his bed. He sat up at once as if a bad dream had awaken him. But he could not remember a nightmare. Why did his heart race then? And why in the name of God did the dimly-lit room create an uneasy feeling? His black curls danced restlessly on his head.

_Get yourself together Snow ... you're neither five years old and afraid of the dark, nor you believe in premonitions!_

He swung his legs out of bed, sitting on the edge, instinctively knowing that this day would bring a big change. Whether he wanted it or not. He got up and scratched his butt, which was covered in only one of his smal black boxers.

_In the near future this is probably no longer allowed: wearing only shorts while running through the apartment. Although, if Robb will continue doing it, he might as well._

Because of the first rays of sunshine the floor began to glow in a light brown. Jon shuffled to the door and took a deep breath. He went to the bathroom, which was right next to his room and peed while standing.

_Can he do this if a girl lives here? His last girlfriend Daenerys - Dany - has given him an hour-long sermon about the bacteria he sprays on the toilet seat which leads to infections, which in turn leads to sexual abstinence. That convinced him temporarily to pee while sitting._

He snorted loudly through his mouth, not realizing it as he washed his hands and face with cold water and went to the other end of the narrow hallway – to the coffee machine.

_Did teens actually drink coffee for breakfast?_

Jon switched on the fully automatic machine, put a small white cup underneath and selected an espresso. Armed with the first caffeine boost, he walked out of the open kitchen into the living room area. The apartment was tidy, so he and his roommate put great value on, but clean...

_I could have used the vacuum cleaner again! The glass table in front of the couch also has a thousand dried-on edges of all the beer bottles from the past six weeks. Speaking!!! Damn, there is the rest of the Playboy magazines. They have to disappear!_

_Wait - what about a women's visit now? How clairaudient were the rooms again? Anyhow Dany had been loud and was also in for dirty talk._

Jon's eyebrows rippled at the thought that his home might become a sexless region.

_He and Robb had never talked about such things. How should they behave here? He can not chase women in front of Robb's little sister._

_When did he got laid the last time? Yep, he remembered: his last one-night stand had been Miranda - after the Christmas party. That was in December - now was the end of April... Pathetic! At the age of 23, his sex life consisted Playboy and internet porn._

Jon went back to his room and put the Playboy magazines on the shelf. Next to it stood a desk chair covered with countless pieces of clothing. He reached for a gray t-shirt and black sweatpants and put on both.

How long was Robb gone now? Four weeks had passed and his best friend had barely reported since. Two short calls, here and there a message.

_Robb will be exhausted and sad for sure. Maybe he just feels empty._

But his buddy was a control freak who would quickly get his life under control again. Although such an experience cuts deep: losing both parents in a car accident overnight - that was a pretty tough blow. Such a thing softens a man, breaking down walls that had previously been rock solid.

Anyway, when Jon lost his mother to breast cancer six years ago, he'd been damned mad at everyone and everything in the world. The injustice that a loving and kind woman had painfully died of cancer caused his blood to boil. Later the anger had developed into desperation, then exhaustion. Maybe it was good that Robb had to take care of his younger sister Sansa. So he had a meaningful task. Jon had never met Sansa in person. Only knew the two family pictures: one hung on the wall in the living room. The photo was certainly ten years old or more. The second one, which was located in Robb's room, showed a scene in which Robb tickled his sister so bad that tears were streaming down her face. In the background Ned and Catelyn Stark laughed loudly at the chatter of their children. The picture was a perfect moment of a harmonious loving family. Robb was probably 19 years old at that time - Sansa around 12. A cute little girl with freckles on her nose and bright red hair falling off her head in two braids.

This girl would be Jon´s new roomate. Robb had arranged that Sansa suspended the rest of the school year. He had also officially been appointed guardian. Jon was sure his friend had everything organized in Glasgow. Otherwise he would not return to London. But Jon just had no idea how he could help the Stark siblings now. He did not even know what Sansa was usually drinking for breakfast. His whirring thoughts came to a halt as he heard the unmistakable engine of Robb's BMW. In a few minutes, the two would enter the apartment. Jon grabbed his espresso cup, went to the large sink of the kitchen and washed the cup by hand. He heard footsteps in the hallway and a key that opened the front door.

"Jon? We are here! I hope you're dressed, man," Robb shouted down the hall.

Jon turned away from the sink and looked to the couch, which stood opposite the front door. His gaze found two cream-colored, endless legs tucked into skimpy denim shorts. Above he saw a yellow t-shirt. The red hip-length hair was tied up in a braid. Sansa turned to face him. A turquoise backpack swung in her armpit with a stuffed animal, probably a white dog. But he could not tell it exactly. Rather, Jon was busy not staring at her full firm breasts which were screaming for attention. Sansa shivered - that was showen by her hard nipples. Her mouth was slightly open, her big blue eyes drawn with tears. She was beautiful, fragile and coquettish in the same moment. Jon was speechless; he had expected her differently - more childlike, as on the photo in Robb's room.

"Hey," he breathed into the room...


	2. Little girl starts a big game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don´t leave your Playboy magazines on a shelve. Don´t stare at her shorts. Just try to make her happy - in any way...
> 
> But Nothing is as easy as it seems and Sansa is more lost than anybody realises.

Robb hauled two suitcases into the apartment and turned to the kitchenette:

"Hey buddy! Now you finally get to know my little sister! Sans, this is my grumpy, thoughtful and of course insanely handsome roommate Jon Snow!"

Robb grinned from ear to ear, winking at Sansa with his left eye. Jon, on the other hand, was visibly uncomfortable... Sansa raised an eyebrow as if examining Robb's description, studying Jon from his bare feet to his black wild curls. Her big blue eyes looked almost submissive from bottom to top. Barely audible, she said in a soft voice, "Hi, Jon." And a touch of a smile played around her mouth.

Jon felt that his face was grinning back grotesquely. He hated it when he grinned so stupidly to himself. That seemed so unmanly.

Robb's voice tore him back into the now: "Sans, we have a kind of a storage room. It has a sofa bed, which is reserved for you. Do you want to see the whole apartment first? Need a small tour?"

Energetic, Sansa nodded and Robb took her hand.

"Well, here is our open kitchen. Mi casa es su casa! Take everything you need. Just no alcohol, okay?"

Meanwhile, Sansa opened the fridge and could not resist a nose hull. There were countless remains of Chinese food in it, some beef and in the butter compartment was a single piece of dark chocolate, otherwise only drinks: Coke Zero, milk, water and beer bottles.

"Uh, Jon - we have to go shopping. We do not even have toast! Dude, you could have gone to the supermarket."

Jon just shrugged. What should he have been shopping for, he did not know anything about Sansa and Robb only ate out.

"Okay, you and Sansa go to the supermarket afterwards. No matter what you need or want to eat, you get it, dovey."

"Mmh," Sansa replied, wandering from the kitchenette into the living room area. She ran her index finger over the back of the sofa, as if testing the fabric. Then she walked around the couch and looked at the table: next to the Corporate Finance Law was a copy of the Financial Times, the London Times, and the latest Marvel comic.

Inside her head, she screamed out loud: _Oh God, where the hell am I here?_ Sansa lifted her head and saw on the opposite wall an antique trolley full of whiskey, scotch and cognac. _Urg, she could not even smell those drinks without feeling sick. Disgusting!_ Above the trolley was a shelf. On it were sports awards and a R2 D2 in small format. _What a miserable male commune, Sansa thought_. She turned to her brother and smirked at him, "Show me the rest of my new home!"

Robb walked past her into the hallway and opened the first door on the right. "This is your room," he pointed into it. Sansa stepped in and took a deep breath. Chaos prevailed! The sofa bed was full of washed, un-ironed shirts and suit pants. Besides, five moving boxes, which the boys had not yet unpacked after three years. To the left was an old, dark green wing chair, but nobody could sit on it because it was littered with an old game console and the corresponding games.

 _Here should be her home now? A lump was growing in her throat, breathing was difficult, a few tears welled up in her eyes. But she did not want to show anyone how wrong she felt in this place._ She proudly raised her head and looked out the small window. When the tears vanished, Sansa turned to the door and saw her brother standing in the doorway: "It's not like your room in Winterfell, but we'll make something of it! We'll buy you some pictures, clean up and you'll get a small cabinet."

A smile moved Sansa's mouth, but did not find the way to her eyes. _She was not allowed to show Robb how lost she felt, how lonely she was, what grief raged within her. Then he would only blame himselve and she would be an unbearable burden._

"All right, Robbie! Where is the bathroom and your room?" she asked, appearing vulnerable and young for the first time.

"If you go down the hall, you'll find the bathroom. You can put your things on the table opposite the toilet. Just drop the newspapers on top of it. Otherwise I can also clear my shelf."

"No, no way. It is fine. Maybe I could get a mirror in my room?"

"Clear! Jons is opposite your room and I'm sleeping next to you."

With a few steps Sansa stood in front of Jon's open door and entered, looking directly at his two-meter-wide bed, the center of the room. Jon had no side tables - a small lamp, a bottle of water and countless books just lay on the floor. His duvet cover was a light shade of gray and four oversized pillows were lying on the bed - but there was only one huge duvet.

_With whom he shares the duvet, Sansa wonders._

Next to the bed was a hip-high shelf with books, old CDs, and Playboys magazines.

 _Maybe he has no girlfriend, if the Playboys are lying around openly? And what is in the two drawers of the shelf?_ Sansa wanted to open them so desperately and exploring the contents. But she avoided it.

What caught her eye was an old wicker chair by the desk. On the seat lay an old embroidered pillow with a hunting white wolf with piercing red eyes. It looked handmade, as if it were an heirloom.

Mama made me a quilt with wolves, Sansa remembered, tears were beginning to gather in her eyes again. Quickly she turned to the door and met Jon's surprised look.

"I'm sleeping here," he said. Reflexive and without being able to control it at all, Sansa's posture changed; proudly she stood there looking challengingly at the entrance of the room.

"What does your girlfriend think about leaving porn so obviously?"

"Wwwhat," Jon stammered and hurried into the room.

Within seconds, Sansa stood by the Playboy magazines and scrolled through them.

_What should Jon reply? There was a sixteen-year-old in his room and and and ... Damn! His brain was almost empty, it had pulled out. That happened to him again and again when pretty women flirted with him!_

_Oh god Jon, that's the baby sister of your best friend. Come on! She does not flirt with you, she's provocative and that's what all teenagers are._

"These are my magazines in my room – so my private affair," he replied, taking the magazines away from Sansa.

She rolled her eyes: "My God, don´t be so stressed, Jon. Every now and then we all have to relieve pressure and play alone!"

Jon stared back in disbelief. Did Sansa just say that she was masturbating? Compulsively he tried not to stare neither on her ass, in the tiny shorts, nor on her teetering breasts.

_Damn him!_

Robb peeked around the room door and released the tension: "Well, I'm pretty much done! Therefore I would suggest the following: I am cleaning the storeroom so that Sansa can get settled. You two could drive to the supermarket. "

Jon did not feel comfortable shopping alone with Sansa, but what could he say: _Hey, dude, your little sister is unreasonably brazen and besides I'm getting horny while I'm looking at her ass? NOPE…_ So he just nodded to his buddy. "Then I'll put on some shoes so we can get started."

Meanwhile Sansa had gone into the hallway, "Do you need something special, Robb?" He just shook his head, kissed her gently on the cheek and went to his room.

In the glare of the golden sunbeams, Jon came back to her, his black wild-curly hair shimmering silky soft. In general, he did not look like a prospective lawyer, but like a underwear model, with his broad shoulders and well-trained arms.

 _Hot as hell!_ Sansas friends at home in Winterfell would love to loll around in the large bed with the gray sheets.

"Let's go?", asked her new roommate and walked past her, without waiting for an answer. So Sansa followed him like a little puppy. They went to a black, old Toyota Jeep. When Jon put the key in the ignition, loud punk rock sounded.

"Sorry, I always need loud music in the morning to wake up."

"And now and then a cigarette, eh?" Sansa pointed to the crowded ashtray.

"Everyone needs a vice."

"Cigarettes and porn - I already know two of your vices!"

For the second time that day, Jon did not know how to react and looked at the young girl next to him: her red hair was shining golden, her long legs were tender, and his eyes were stuck at the hem of the shorts AGAIN.

_Pull yourself together, Snow and stop gaping!_

After ten minutes, they reached the parking lot of the supermarket. They had not spoken to each other during the drive, which made Jon uneasily. He was not an Smaltalk fan, but this was about Robb's little sister ...

"What do you like to eat? I can cook today."

Sansa looked at him in surprise, "You can cook?"

"Pretty good even! Challenge me! What should I do?"

"Okay, then I would like to eat falafel with homemade hummus."

Jon rolled his eyes. "Sure, I'm getting the only sixteen-year-old who does not want pizza or burger but falafel."

"You asked for a challenge," replied Sansa, looking back over her shoulder, "Will you come with me now, or will you give up outside the front door of the supermarket?"

"Miss Stark, you get your falafel. I'm a good chef and have made every woman happy. "

_Shit, did I just say that I want to make her happy? Fuck, fuck, fuck ..._

Sansa's reaction was barely noticeable: her lips twitched upward, her cheeks blushed slightly, and her stomach started to tingle. She had not felt that since Joffrey! Her ex was an absolute asshole, but when she met him, she thought he was Prince Charming. So she had fallen in love with him unrestrained, but since then a lot had happened and Sansa was no longer a little stupid girl.

_Both stroll side by side along the supermarket aisles until Jon got stuck at the jams to look for his favorite. When he looked at the shopping cart again, it stood alone in the corridor. Jon headed for the freezers and spotted Sansa, bent low, trying to grab something from the bottom. She stretched her butt in the air and the already small shorts slipped a few inches up. The curves of her ass were visible free, even the yellow top had slipped up and showed a part of her back._

And Jon could not look away!

_The day turned into a cheap copy of one of those porn movies from the seventies. It could not be serious. Somewhere has to be a hidden camera and soon Robb would jump out of a corner and expose him as a pervert. If Jon was not wearing his slippery sweatpants, everyone could see how the sight turned him on and his half hard cock began to twitch._

Only when Sansa turned around and returned with three pizzas he did try to turn away.

_It will cause him problems if he does not pull himself together. Maybe he should borrow the book Lolita. That had no happy ending, right?_

Meanwhile, Sansa looked questioningly at him and cocked her head: "A penny for your thoughts?"

Clearing his throat, Jon turned away and wanted to crawl into the freezer. "I found everything I need for cooking today. Do you want something else? "

"You mean; you can make me happy?"

Jon knew that the heat was rising in his face right now.

"I still need milk, for my coffee. That's all.", Jon past her without taking another look at his personal Pandora.

_Who is this girl who seems to be bursting with self-confidence and has more sex appeal than any of the women Jon had met in the past months, maybe even years? What should he think of Sansa, who had just lost her parents and coped with the crisis without any problems? Rather, she flirts around in front of his nose. And Robb? He does not seem to notice... but maybe it's better this way._

They reached the flat without any other incident and Jon searched the internet for recipes. He never made falafel himself in his whole life.

Lost in thoughts he mixed the chickpeas with garlic and herbs to hummus. The falafel balls were already deep-fried in the pan when Robb appeared in the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your sister wanted to eat falafel and I wanted to have a good start..."

"Wow! You have not made such an effort for a while. Who did you cook for the last time? Dany?"

"Dany is a vegan! You do not have to cook for them, you just have to cut salad..."

Robb laughed and put three plates on the high table.

"Sansa, sweetie, are you coming?"

Barefoot, without making any noise, his sister turned into the kitchen and sat down on a stool.

"Mhh, that smells amazing!"

"Jon is a super good cook. But he cooks too rarely. It's a good thing you're here now, so he'll be back at the stove more often."

"Let's see if he can make me happy with that," Sansa replies, paying close attention to Jon's reaction. He tried to ignore her and did not make any eye contact.

_Jon looks tense with his strongly pressed back. Fascinated, Sansa watches his warm brown eyes focus on the plate. A bit of hummus sticks to his beard, as if he had furtively tried it without anyone else knowing. How she would like to reach across the table with her hand and wipe the hummus with her thumb. If Robb did not sit next to her, that would not be a problem. Can Jon kiss well? With his full lips he should be able to kiss absolutely sensual. Not like Joffrey, so wet and aggressive. No, Jon knows exactly what his tongue has to do and when. Sansa is sure about that. Robb also said: the women are crazy about him. But he does not look arrogant. Jon is more natural and someone who is not selfish. Otherwise he would not have cooked for her. How can this controlled man, who tries to do the right thing, be lured out of the reserve? How can she get to know him better without being just a little schoolgirl? Or maybe he likes that? What turns him on and what does Sansa actually like? Okay, the question is easy to answer: she likes Jon Snow._


	3. First night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Appearance Theon G.  
> And Sansa catches Jon's weak point...
> 
> So we are getting closer to the smut part :)

Jon's Friday evenings actually have a ritual: After work he goes for a run, preferably in Victoria Park, on the way home he either fetches food from the Indian or Japanese. Afterwards he takes a long shower and enjoys his meal in peace with a cold beer. He opens the second beer when Theon rings the door bell. While they're drinking their third beer, Theon pulls his hair and yaps from his colleague Osha incessantly. She has been giving him the cold shoulder for two years now and Theon can neither understand nor accept that. At this point Jon always shakes his head, because his buddy is a real womanizer and gets a chick every weekend, but Osha was something special...

This Friday everything was different. After work he went to the furniture store with Robb and bought a wardrobe for Sansa, which they set up for two hours. The monster occupied half of the room, but Robb insisted on a five-door wardrobe. Sansa had lots of clothes - just like any teenager - and would lay a lot of value on her appearance.

 _She wants to drive me crazy, Jon_ _thought. Belly tops, miniskirts, hot pans - I have the impression she doesn't have any clothes that could warm her up. And with these tiny clothes, a drawer would have been enough to store everything, not a monster cupboard._

Sansa stood in front of the integrated full-body mirror when it rang at the front door.

"I'll go," she called into the apartment.

When she opened the door, there was a blonde mid-twenties man standing who looked as surprised at her as she at him.

"Hello, H-E-L-L-O! I actually wanted to see Jon and Robb - but I wouldn't say no to you either" he grinned teasingly and lifted up two bottles of red wine he was holding in his hands.

"Hi, I'm Sansa, Robb's sister from Glasgow."

"Wow, wait - you're his little sister? I...", he shook his head, "You are clearly not what I was promised."

Sansa cleared her way for him to enter.

"And you are?

"You haven't heard from me yet?"

Sansa shrugged her shoulders questioningly.

"Theon, I'm Theon Greyjoy! The one who saves your brother and his roommate from boredom. But as I see, that's what you're here for now, huh?"

_Sansa knew guys like Theon only too well: someone who thought he was irresistible. Someone who took what he could get. Someone who liked to watch himself in the mirrow while he had sex..._

"Never heard of you, T-H-E-O-N," she said coolly to put him in his place.

"The only important thing is that you get to know me intensively from now on," Theon purred and leaned forward to smell at Sansas neck.

"Greyjoy, two steps back - but really fast!" it sounded from the hallway Robb walked along in record time.

"Oioioi! Mister Stark, I just introduced myself politely," Theon replied with a smug grin.

"We know your performance well enough," Robb countered, but at the same time he hugged his friend and patted him on the back.

The three of them went to the couch in the living room and sat down.

"Will Sansa accompany us to the Thirsty Duck tonight?" Theon asked and began to open a bottle of wine with a corkscrew that he simply pulled out of his jacket pocket.

"Dude, I haven't even thought about going today," Robb replied.

"What's the Thirsty Duck?" Sansa wanted to know.

"Our favourite pub. Actually, we go there almost every Friday to play billiards and drink beer," explained Jon, who just came out of the bathroom. He gave off a masculine scent, his still wet hair was combed backwards and his dark red shirt stuck lightly to his well-trained upper body. Sansa followed his smooth movements and her heart jumped as Jon sat next to her with three wine glasses in his hand.

"Jon plays billiards, Robb drinks beer and I get to know nice women," grinned Theon and gave everyone a glass of wine.

Robb looked at the three glasses, but didn't say a word when Sansa put her wine to her mouth and drank a first sip.

"So, do you take me to the pub or do I have to watch boring horror movies and wait scared for you guys?"

Jon leaned relaxed against the sofa: "The owner is one of our best friends and I already asked him if he would let you in. If Robb accompanies to be your official guardian, you can go with him."

"Robbie?????" Sansa begged and blinked with her eyes.

Robb pouted and looked at the ceiling: "If Jon has an eye on you too and you promise not to drink alcohol outside this apartment, it's okay..."

"I can take care of Sansa too," Theon said, and Jon just puffed:

"Leave it, Greyjoy. Sooner or later you won't even be able to take care of yourself." He put his left arm on the back of the couch and slightly touched Sansas hair.

_If I would lean back now, I would sit in his arms and if I lean my head against his shoulder, I could smell him even more intense. And he smells so damn good even from here! I could be close to his neck, where his wet hair start to curl. Hmm, I'd love to go through his curls with my fingertips._

Jon noticed Sansas lingering looks and answered them with a smile. At the same time his fingers began to play with her hair, excactly as she would have liked to seconds before.

Theon was about to pour everyone a new glass of red wine when Robb shook his head: "I think one glass is enough for my sister. And honey, don't you want to change? You never went out like that in Winterfell."

_No, actually I don't want to get up. To give up my sitting position means to give up Jon's fleeting touches. And I need a new glass of wine, after all, my nerves have to be soothed. But Robb had made a decision and it was better to accept it._

"Yup, you're right. I really should change..." Sansa got up and went to her room. She opened her new wardrobe and, without thinking, reached for her new denim skirt. For the top she chose her deep green satin blouse because she had matching suede bootees. She wore her hair open and since her make-up still looked fresh, she just put on some lip gloss. She knew she was pretty. If only her facial features were a little more mature, she'd be able to look like a 20 year old. Satisfied with herself, Sansa returned to the living room.

The boys had divided the second bottle of wine between them and were discussing Manchester United's defeat yesterday against Liverpool.

Robb was the first to raise his head and look proudly at his sister: "You look pretty, dovey."

Then his two friends looked up, too. Jon's eyes followed Sansa's figure-hugging outfit and his tongue ran over his parted lips. It looked as if he had an appetite - as if the wolf had found his lamb for tonight.

"Holy smoke... Robb, you better put handcuffs on every men at the Thirsty Duck tonight" Theon joked and drank his last wine in one go. "I'm the least of your problems, you can believe me."

Jon stood up abruptly and took his denim jacket from the hallway.

Robb followed his roomate and pushed Theon to the door: "If one of the guys gets cheeky and hits on my sister, I expect you to show him limits too. You got that?"

"Take it easy, Robb. She has three bodyguards - not even a superbabe like Emilia Clarke has that many".

Together the groupe strolled down the adjoining main street and after only seven minutes they reached the pub.

Jon, all gentleman, opened the door for Sansa: "Here we are, in our second living room."

As soon as the four had entered, a redheaded man with a long, shaggy beard ran towards them and embraced them one by one: "Hello my favourite guests!“ Then he turned to Sansa: "So you're the newcomer from Glasgow! I am Tormund Giantsbane. I own this den. A warm welcome."

"Hello, Tormund. It is very nice to meet you."

"HA, she's got manners. Unlike you bastards! Come on, I've reserved the billiard table for you in the back. So our sweet sixteen-year-old doesn't attract too many looks."

"Go ahead. I order some drinks at the bar" Robb replied.

"Clearly and coincidentally Ros still has bar service" Theon laughed and pushed Sansa gently in front of him. "Your brother will be back in two hours at the latest. Until then you have to play with me..."

_OWW - how I would like to kick him in the balls right now! "Then you must probably play with me" Jon mimic Theon´s sentence in his head. I'm going to puke, what a cheap ambiguity! If he doesn't take his fingers off Sansas shoulders right away, he gets a bump with the next billiard cue I can find._

"I can't play billiards, I really need help," Sansa said and turned looking for Jon. He took a cue from a wall holder next to the table and walked towards her.

"Do you know how it works in principle?"

"You mean: I have to pocket a ball with the stick?"

"Uh, that's almost the way it goes. The stick is called a cue. We can form a team together and I'll help you."

She took the so-called cue from him and weighed it in her hands, looking deep into Jon's eyes. He held her gaze until Theon spoke loudly:

"Yo, I found a wonderful partner for my winning team. That's Amy, she never played billiards before, so she doesn't know she's a natural."

_Jon couldn't believe it, he let his friend out of his sight for three seconds and he already picked this woman up. Where did Theon get his courage from? And how naive were these women to fall for Theon Greyjoy's charm?_

Amy may have been a newcomer to billiards, but she was an absolute pro at teasing guys. She drove her tongue over her bright red lips, her eyes fixed Theon's reactions and wandered to his tight jeans. Afterwards she took a cue, leaned lasciviously over the pool table and wiggled her butt slightly. Her stretch dress was so tight that all pub visitors could see her thong. Her décolleté also showed more than it hid and the push-up bra squeezed her breasts up.

"So, what do I have to do here," she asked over her shoulder.

Theon was behind her in seconds and put his hands on Amy's hips. His buttocks nestled against her ass – so he embraced his conquest from behind to play with the cue together.

_"This can't be happening!" Jon thought. What a cheap show right in front of Sansas eyes - the eyes of a minor, damn it! Why couldn't Theon think with his brain instead of his cock? The guy was impossible! Uff, okay Snow, you have something in common! Yesterday at the supermarket you enjoyed watching a similar spectacle and were more than well entertained... Okay, so you're a perverted bastard! BUT there is a huge difference between Sansa and this chick: Sansa is an innocent girl and not aware of her effect! So that wasn't the same. He on the other hand was an ass! He had always thought of himself as a nice guy, not another Greyjoy._

Sansa was fascinated by the scene. How consciously Amy used her body to wrap Theon around her finger! She couldn't turn her gaze away and a tingling heat developed between her legs. Such a direct pickup certainly never missed its effect on simple men. But Jon was different... Maybe it worked in a more innocent way:

"Are your evenings always like this?"

"Sansa, excuse me..." he shook his head angrily and turned to Theon: "Could you move your show home?"

Theon looked lustfully at the ass of his conquest: "Still too early..."

"Maybe, but if I may kindly point this out to you: Sansa is here tonight and has to watch the theatre."

"So she is perfectly entertained" Theon provoked.

"Okay, let's go outside for some minutes!" Jon scolded and took Sansas hand.

On the road a cold wind blew as both looked into the starry sky. Jon immediately took off his jacket and put it around Sansas shoulders.

"Theon is not always like that."

"You're a bad liar," Sansa giggled and leaned gingerly against Jon's upper body.

Jon reacted automatically, as if he was on autopilot, putting his arms around Sansa. Like he already had done earlier on the couch.

Sansa recognized a pattern: He was the caring type, with a strong protective instinct. One like Robb. Their touches had to feel casual, light and gentle. She had to seduce him without him knowing - so she faked a chill.

Reflexively, Jon pushed her closer to his chest, stroking her arms and back with both hands to warm her, and his chin resting on her silky soft hair.

Sansas legs immediately gave way slightly, she was fogged with Jon's smell, his well-trained arms gave her security, his warmth was almost toxic...

For a moment Jon's legs gave way and he had the feeling Sansa was doing similarly. Her smell was sensual, her tender skin screamed to be touched... She was toxic and would make him lose his mind.

 _Oh, my God! I want to stroke her hips light as a feather with my fingers... and then knead her ass with my hands until she groans. My nose would touch her neck until I start kissing it, licking it, sucking on it. Then I could whisper in her ear how sexy she is, that I must have her, that I want to fuck her all night long - until only my name is on her lips_.

Jon noticed how excited he was and that Sansa would soon notice...

Both of them were still standing so engulfed under the streetlight when the door of the Thirsty Duck opened and Robb stepped onto the street: "Here you are. Everything okay?"

_My God, does my brother have the worst timing in the world? Whenever I feel like I can draw Jon under my spell, he shows up and just ruins everything! Is that what you learn in the Big Brother-Big Protector-School?_

Jon let Sansa gently slide out of his embrace and hoped Robb wouldn't ask any unpleasant questions: "Greyjoy is an idiot! I should have got used to it by now, but today I found him really incredibly stupid."

"He picked up a cheap chick, right?" Robb replied, "The two of them are getting started in there! Good that you went out. You don't have to do that to yourself... Maybe we'd rather go back home?

"Yes, I think I'll learn billiards another evening. But where have you been at all, Robbie?"

"I, uh, talked to Ros."

Sansa looked at her brother piercingly. Who was Ros? Wasn't his girlfriend Margaery Tyrell? Maybe she could benefit from the fact that Robb apparently had his own secrets. So she left the subject and strolled back to the apartment with the Boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.  
> Let me know if my English is horrible :)
> 
> And have mercy :D


	4. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I disappeart for a while becauce life wasn´t easy the last weeks. I lost my dad and I needed a moment for me and my family. So please forgive me that I am updating so late… 
> 
> But you can get excited now: you get some sexy Sansa time :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

The sun tickled Sansas nose as she lolled comfortably on the couch in the living room. It was a wonderful day, but she just needed a moment of rest to sort out her thoughts and wanted to escape the hustle and bustle of the big city. Robb and Jon had gone to work, so everything around her was quiet. The coffee in her cup spread a wonderful scent, everything seemed so peaceful, but that was just the external shine.

Last night Sansa had woken up in panic, with a racing heart and an oppressive tightness in her chest. Breathing was difficult for her, she had even gotten scared in the dark and then grief overcame her. She had to cry bitterly until her eyes hurt from the many tears. Sansa missed her parents: She missed how her mother Catelyn made a healthy smoothie for her father Ned every morning and he poured it down the drain with a disgusted face. "I'd rather go to Starbucks later and buy a double espresso with a croissant," Ned had always whispered mischievously in Sansas ear. Catetlyn knew what her husband had done with the smoothie, but never said a word about it. Sansa and Robb had grown up in a loving family. There were no money problems, no drug problems, no affairs. This idyll first disturbed Sansa's ex-boyfriend Joffrey, who began to humiliate her psychologically; it later culminated in a rape attempt. Since then, Sansa has searched for her own identity.

Who was she? - She couldn't answer that.

What did she like? - Joffrey had determined that.

But she became more and more aware of one thing: she wanted to decide for herself, especially when it came to the question of who was allowed to touch her. Sansa wanted soft fingers, sensual lips, warm hands. Someone who knew what he was doing and didn't put her under pressure. She wanted control, or at least the appearance of control.

She flinched as her cell phone began to vibrate on the coffee table. Her best friend Jeyne Poole's phone number appeared on the screen.

"Hey, pretty one."

"Sans! I've been almost mad with curiosity for the last three days! And you unfaithful soul haven't even contacted me."

"Jeyne, I had to get to London first..."

"And you forgot me beyond that, huh? Okay, no matter! Tell me about the apartment, about London? What's your roommate like? Jon, right?"

"I haven't seen much of London yet. Robb picks me up after work today and we do a first tour. But right now I don't feel like..."

"What's the matter, sweetie?"

"I don't know... I live in a storeroom... sleep on a sofa... It smells like eau de cologne and leather jackets everywhere... Jeyne, I'm so alone. I miss you infinitely. I miss sitting next to you in literature class and watching Beric. The way you adore him and tell me he's the coolest guy in school."

"Hey! Take a deep breath! I know the last few months have been hell for you. First Joffrey, then the car accident of your parents... I don't know how to find the right words for it. But I always assumed that a move would do you good. So that you find some distance..."

"Mhh... last night was just awful. Maybe it's because of that."

"What happened?"

"I woke up with a panic attack. After that I didn't know where I was. And then... then I remembered everything, the pain - how my heart broke when Uncle Benjen woke me up and told me that they were both dead. Jeyne, I don't know how I can do this without my parents."

"Sweety, you still got Robb. He was there for you and will be in the future. You can rely on him. He is a damn good brother who will always, really always help you and you have me! I am in Glasgow, but I think a lot about you. Oh man, I would love to hold you in my arms now."

"Thank you! You are a sweatheart!" For the first time on that day, Sansa could breathe deeply and decided to leave the grief behind: "And Robb's roommate might also comfort me."

"UUUHHHH - the pretty one with the curls?"

"Oh yes! He looks even better than in Robb's Facebook pictures! I haven't seen him without a shirt yet, but I bet he's got a six-pack!"

"Yummie! I want to hear more! Are there any dirty details?"

"I wish... but whenever I thought I could take a chance and turn him on, Robb showed up!"

"HAHAHA, the protective brother! Could something happen between you?"

"I think so! He keeps staring at my ass and when he touches me... God, Jeyne! I get goose bumps everywhere!"

"...and it gets warm in the pussy", Jeyne laughed with pleasure.

"More than that! I absolutely want him! But I have to be careful with Robb."

"A situation like this is super sexy! A little thrill always turns me on. Just don't get caught in flagrante."

"We are not that far yet. He is still too conscientious. I..."

"Sans, excuse me! I have to stop talking on the phone. My dad wants to go to the tennis club with me. Just call me back if you're feeling bad or your Jon loses control of his resistance."

"I'll send you kisses! Greet everyone!"

"You too. See you soon!“

Lost in thoughts, Sansa got up from the couch and walked barefoot on the warm wooden floor to Jon's door. It stood open all the way. Without thinking about it, Sansa walked towards his bed, lay down and snuggled into his blanket. It smelled like Jon's perfume, his body and... What was that? SEX? It was an animalistic smell. Sansa took his blanket between her legs and rubbed it.

_I wonder if he'll notice that I was lying in his bed. Oh, it's driving me crazy that he woke up here just four hours ago, half-naked and definitely with a morning boner._

Sansa turned her head and looked at the shelf. What was in the two drawers? She stood up and opened the first one. There were photos, letters, postcards, a yellow top, a black slip... clearly souvenirs of conquests or ex-girlfriends. She took a closer look at the photos. One showed a sporty redhead in tight leggings and a yellow top – the one from the drawer. The young woman in the picture was just a little older than Sansa now. She smiled cheekily into the camera and stuck out her tongue. Another picture showed her together with Jon. Both wore diving suits and hugged each other. The next photo confirmed Sansa's suspicion that the girl was Jon's girlfriend because she was lying on a bed wearing only tiny shorts and a bra. On the back of the photo Sansa found a message:

"Next weekend I'll be wearing black silk for you! I love you, Ygritte."

Underneath were postcards from Essos by a Dany. Sansa could see from the text that the girl was spending a semester abroad. There were more photos under the cards: This time of a blonde woman in her mid-twenties who was lolling naked on Jon's bed. The bed Sansa had just been lying on. Was that Dany? She was incredibly sexy! Full round breasts, narrow hips and a sensual doll's face.

_Oh, God! If that's his ex-girlfriend... She is incredibly seductive! Will I have any chance at all? This blonde seemed so self-confident and is guaranteed to tell men exactly what she wants in bed. I, on the other hand, can only score with innocence. If Jon doesn't care for young girls and likes aggressive women, I can forget it..._

Sansa put everything back in the drawer, closed it and opened the next one.

_What the hell is that?_

She reached in and found lube, condoms, handcuffs, a massage oil and a vibrator for a clit. She had already seen such a thing on the internet. Sansa took the red sex toy in her hand. It felt very soft, although it was made of plastic. When she pressed the power button, it began to vibrate. Every time she pressed the button again the intensity of the vibration changed. One thing was crystal clear: Jon Snow liked to have a lot of sex, was playful and cared for women's pleasures.

Sansa got up. Her desire to be close to Jon was stronger than ever, so she went back to bed and inhaled the male scent from the sheets. She rubbed her legs together. But it didn't really help, she needed more. With her right hand she opened her shorts and pushed them off her legs to spread them. She gently drove her right index finger over her clit, but that touch only made her more furious. Sansa imagined how Jon's hands would feel on her inner thighs, how he would lie between her legs and with his wet tongue...

"Oh, shit!" Sansa got angry, frustrated because he wasn't with her!

There was only one thing left, the vibrator! She put it next to her clit and started the first level. So she orbited her pussy without really touching it.

"Oh God, JOOOOONNN," she moaned.

At the same time she increased the vibration and touched her right boob through the T-shirt.

_No, it wasn't enough, damn Jon Snow, who had brought her into heat._

She pushed the shirt up and twisted her nipple between her thumb and index finger. As Sansa put her head aside, she sank into Jon's scent. Now she could imagine him licking her with his soft warm tongue. So she put the vibrator directly on her clit for the first time and the fireworks started instantly! The intensity was so unexpected that she began to groan loudly.

"I'd give my right arm to hear some dirty talk from Jon now," she thought.

Sansa noticed how her moisture made the vibrator even smoother and switched to the highest level of the device.

"Oh, shit! Oh, fuck!" She had never experienced such a feeling before...

Her feet cramped, her legs tightened and the fast orgasm surprised her completely. What an explosion it had been! Exhausted Sansa lay on the bed and breathed heavily. A single bead of sweat ran from her chest towards her navel.

This red thing was awesome! She'd satisfied herself before, but this thing - there was only one expression: WOW! Superpowers, yes, the vibrator had superpowers! Sansa wouldn't put it back in the drawer! Now it simply changed the owner, Jon didn't need it at all. That was definitely something for women.

In her head the orgasm was still rushing when she realized a shrill sound from the living room.

_Damn, my cell phone's ringing._

Sansa jumped up, dressed during the race to the living room and grabbed her cell phone.

"Yup?"

"Yup yourself! How are you, sis?"

"Hi, Robb. I'm just feeling better somehow..."

"Very good! Honey, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend - Margaery Tyrell. That's why I thought the three of us have sushi."

"Yes, with pleasure! Great idea!

"Okay, then get ready. I'll pick you up in an hour and we'll go to Mister Thang. That's my favorite sushi restaurant."

"Okidoki! See you soon."

"I'll call you when I get to the apartment, so you can come down to the car."

Robb hung up and Sansa looked at her left hand. There was still the warm, damp vibrator. She went to the kitchen sink and cleaned the appliance, after all she wanted to have more fun with it.

Less than an hour later she stood freshly showered and dressed in her kaki knee-length summer dress in the hallway and checked her make-up in a hand mirror when Robb called.

_"Let's go!" she thought, "Get to know the super girlfriend who was probably cheated. This could get exciting."_

The trip to the restaurant was quite unspectacular. The restaurant was actually only 5 minutes away from the apartment and Sansa wondered why they hadn't walked.

As they were sitting at a small cozy table in the back, Sansa was leafing through the menu when the front door was opened wide. A young woman entered, who was stared at by many guests. Her long golden blond hair was lifted into the air by the wind. Her skin was slightly tanned and resembled a Greek goddess. She moved like a lynx, flowing smoothly, in her airy summer dress that accentuated her feminine figure.

_My gosh, if that's Robb's girlfriend he's cheating on - then she must either be a bitch or bad in bed. I don't want to know how stupid I am staring at her right now, not to mention all the men in the restaurant._

Robb stood up and embraced the half goddess. But Sansa noticed immediately, her brother didn't kiss her and that wasn't Robb's way at all. He actually showed the world who belonged to him. He was quite jealous and liked to mark his territory.

"Hi Sansa, I'm Marge."

"Hey, how are you?"

"Oh, good, darling. I came straight from a photo shoot in Tokyo. So I got some jet lag. But after a glass of champagne everything will be fine. Robb, why are we meeting here? This new store in the West End opened, didn't it?"

"Because I'm not interested in these new Super-Restaurants and this is my favorite one I wanted to show my sister." Robb leaned back in his chair and looked at his girlfriend with her eyebrows raised. Margaery, on the other hand, pout and took the menu off the table.

"Good. Your brother loves his traditions. You already noticed that, didn't you? I bet the evening at the pub didn't pass you by? Hm?"

Sansa had to smile. Margaery surprised her: so far Robb's girlfriends were brown-haired, rather reserved and less brash. She liked Marge. After all, she needed experienced, independent and self-confident women around her who could teach her something.

"That's right, I've met Tormund and been to his pub on Friday."

"Oh Robbie, your sister comes to London and you show her a dirty, dark place where you can only drink beer or play billiards. I see, we really need a day for girls here: brunch at Dedes, a shopping tour and then I take you to my best friend Greg. He's my hairdresser!"

Sansas eyes beamed. _With a woman like Margaery by her side, the London adventure could only get better and she could certainly elicit a few things from her about how to seduce men._

"Yes, that sounds great! I'd love to explore London with you."

"You're more likely to be a fashion doll." Robb replied.

"Sorry Robert, but you're with a model - a fashion doll - who earns so damn good money!“

Robb put on a smile: "All right, do your thing. I'm hungry and getting grumpy, I have to order something."

"Wonderful! Sansa, honey, tell me your cell phone number and I'll call you as soon as I have time."

_The operation "Seduction Jon Snow" could go into the next phase, Sansa grinned contentedly and told Margaery her cell phone number…_


End file.
